1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill assembly, more particularly to a barbecue grill assembly which can be packed into a small package volume before assembly and which can be easily assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional barbecue grill assembly 1 which includes a leg unit 11 and a cooking unit 12 supported on the leg unit 11. The leg unit 11 includes four leg members 111, each of which includes an upright lower section 115 and a horizontal upper section 117 extending integrally from the lower section 115 to form a side rack. As shown, the leg members 111 are fixed in size and shape, and are relatively long in length. Therefore, a relatively large package volume is required when the barbecue grill assembly 1 is packed for transport from a manufacturer to a retailer or a consumer.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue grill assembly which can be packed into a small package volume before assembly and which can be easily assembled.
Accordingly, the barbecue grill assembly of the present invention includes a main frame, a plurality of mounting seats, and a plurality of leg members. The main frame is formed with a plurality of horizontal mounting plates. The mounting seats are disposed below and are secured to the mounting plates, respectively. Each mounting seat has a cylindrical coupling portion which extends downwardly and which has an outer wall surface formed with a radial retaining pin. The leg members are disposed respectively below the mounting seats. Each leg member has an upper end portion which is defined by a tubular wall that confines an axial top opening and which has an upper edge around the top opening. The upper end portion of each leg member has a retaining slot formed through the tubular wall. The retaining slot includes a slide section which extends downwardly from the upper edge of the tubular wall and which has a lower end, and a locking section which extends transversely from the lower end of the slide section. The upper end portion of each leg member is sleeved on the cylindrical coupling portion of a respective one of the mounting seats to enable extension of the retaining pin into the retaining slot of the respective one of the leg members. The retaining pin is slidable along the slide section of the retaining slot. Each leg member is axially rotatable relative to the cylindrical coupling portion of the respective one of the mounting seats so as to enable the retaining pin to move into the locking section of the retaining slot and engage the locking section when the retaining pin moves to the lower end of the slide section, thereby preventing removal of the leg members from the mounting seats in axial directions and thereby retaining the leg members on the mounting seats, respectively.